csofandomcom-20200223-history
Brick Piece T50
|origin = Brick Piece |source = Top 50 Decoder |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |price = $7500 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = / 139 |damageB = / 1388 |damageC = / 1338 |accuracy = 84% |zombiez = 10 |recoil = 6% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 14% |magazine = 150 / 200 (Plastic Brick) 1 / 10 (Brick Projectile) |fire = Automatic Tank mode |ammotype = |reloadtime = 4.5 seconds |addon = |system = blockmg }}:For the original version, see PKM. Brick Piece T50 is a grade Brick Piece machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a 200-round machine gun built from a special set of blocks to resemble the PKM. Its B mode transforms the weapon into a tank for better performance, depending on the situation. :Details: Right-click to switch to Tank mode. Cannonballs explode on hit, doing AoE damage. Damage: 139 (Normal), 1388 (Zombie), 1338 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage, especially in B mode *High accuracy and rate of fire in A mode *Low recoil in A mode *High magazine size in A mode *Possible to perform headshot in B mode Disadvantages *Expensive *Low accuracy and rate of fire in B mode *High recoil in B mode *Heavy weight *Low magazine size in B mode *Long reloading time *Projectiles do not instantly hit the targets and drop over distances in B mode *Obtainable via Mileage Decoder only Release date *South Korea: 26 May 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 31 May 2016. *China/Japan: 1 June 2016. *CSNZ: 10 August 2016. Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Terrorist: *Yuri: Seen in posters. Comparison to PKM (A mode) ; Positive *Higher accuracy in A mode (+7%) *Lower recoil in A mode (-16%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Higher magazine size in A mode (+50) *Can be remodelled to a tank ; Neutral *Same damage (30) *Same knockback and stun powers *Same reloading time (4.5s) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1900) *Heavier (+1%) *Does not have 3-round burst mode *Obtainable via Mileage Decoder only Gallery File:Blockmg1_viewmodel.png|View model File:Blockmg2_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Tank mode File:Blockmg2_viewmodel2.png|Ditto, salute File:Blockmg_worldmodel.png|World model File:Blockmg_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Brickt50twhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Blockmg_poster_china.png|China poster File:Top_bnr_160601_2d80.png|Japan poster File:Blockmg_poster_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster blockmg hud.png|HUD icon Shooting sound Ditto, B mode File:China Trailer - Brick Piece Leopard 2 & Zombie Hero Division Event File:CSOnline Brick Piece T50 ( Game Play ) File:카스온라인 브릭피스 T-50 Cso Brick Piece T50 File:災厄之章：樂高坦克T50 ‧ 最終的絕望 ( 普通 ) 模式測試 Trivia *The file name for this weapon is "blockmg" which refers to "Block Machine Gun". *The B mode model resembles a T50 tank, or a Leopard 2 tank (for China region). *The idle animation shows a lego soldier and the user saluting to each other. He also appears in reloading animation, that shows him reloading the tank. *In later update, its magazine size was changed from 150 to 200. *Oddly, its A mode firing sound is mixed up with B mode firing sound. External link *T-50 tank at Wikipedia. *Leopard 2 at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:Weapons Category:Code box items Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions